


Death Do Us Part

by Alliekohai2128



Series: Miraculous Scenarios [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliekohai2128/pseuds/Alliekohai2128
Summary: Death Do Us Part says lots of things.





	Death Do Us Part

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0sxc2jIYD0> **

**^ Play this song while reading for a emotional experience**

**Bri's POV**

This is it. The day that we finally defeat Hawkmoth, and end it all. Chat and I have already located his lair, and we decided today at near midnight, we would strike in and defeat him. With that done, the whole city of France will be in peace, and I can go back trying to hangout with Felix, as I normally do. I have been making lots os progress lately, he started showing his caring side to me, and he always lent me his shoulders when I got awfully tired, he would laugh a bit at my clumsiness, and I guess he still hasn't realized it yet, that I'm ladybug, but I've already realized that he was Chat, all along. Knowing that made me really happy, because when we are fighting against the akuma or when we do our patrols around the city, he shows me the sides of him, he never shows anybody, and that's what made me fell in love with him even more.

As I start to daydream a bit, suddenly a book slammed down on my table, causing me to jump in fright. I took some breaths to calm myself down, as I look up to see Felix with an annoyed face.

"Felix!"

"Bri, you should stop daydreaming."

"Can't help it, really."

"Sigh, you should stop with your designing, and start a bit of studying, your grades are gonna drop soon."

"Well, designing is my forte, can't I focus on that more?"

"Yes, but now exams week are coming soon, and you should really study, I'll even help you."

"I gues-Wait! Really?!"

"Yes, please refrain from shouting at my ear."

"Sorry, thanks Felix, you're a lifesaver!"

"It's not like I'm doing it for your sake."

I can see Felix looking away, as he said that. I knew he was blushing, and I giggled a bit.

"Hehe, alright!"

"See you tomorrow at the library after school?"

"Yea, don't be late."

"Will do!"

I was excited to see him tomorrow, as well knowing I can't lose today, not against Hawkmoth. With Felix by my side, I'll fight with all my might.

* * *

 

We were fighting Hawkmoth as we were running out of breath, and I who has only a few minutes left before I transform back, suddenly I see Hawkmoth on a column, he seems to have taken his mask off, but from where I'm at, I couldn't see it clearly, as Hawkmoth was preparing to throw his spear at a certain direction, I followed the direction with my eyes, as I saw Chat stood still, with eyes as wide as saucers, I was at a far distance from Chat. 

"STUPID CAT! MOVE!"

"CHAT!"

He can't hear me. No, no he can't die now, I need to save him. I quickly ran towards him. As my miraculous was beeping signaling that I'm about to transform back. Memories of Felix and I overflowed in my mind. One, where I slept on his shoulder, and mumbled something about Chat. Or, like when he handed me the umbrella on that rainy day. Or, whenever we succeeded in defeating an akuma, we would always have our normal fist bump. Or, when he would laugh and smile lightly at my clumsiness.

I want more, I need to see more. He even promised to teach me tomorrow. As I de-transform, I still ran, as Tikki calls out to me. I lunged and jumped forward at Chat, and at that moment the spear stab me, as Chat hold me in his arms, he came back into reality, as he saw me.

"Bridgette?!"

"No, no , no don't die Bri."

Felix was hesitating, he was crying. As long as he wasn't hurt, I was happy. My strength was fading slowly, but with all the strength I had left. I managed to lift my hand up, and touch his face. As a tear flowed out, I smile as the last sentence came out of my breath before my eyes closed.

"I-i love you, F-felix..."

**Narrators POV**

With her last breath, her last sentence, she went into an eternal sleep. Leaving Chat in tears, as he screamed in agony.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO"

He cries, as he held Bri in his arms, telling her to wake up.

"Bri, wake up!"

"Please wake up!"

"Please!

"Don't leave me."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, this is just a oneshot, and a tragedy sad story to be honest, I was quite inspired by this video of the same plot, and I thought instead of making it a short vid on youtube, why not make it a story which I enjoyed writing.Please enjoy!


End file.
